Once Upon These Days
by MyFallingStarz
Summary: Sakura Vreeland always wished for a fairytale life...you know, the ones that always end with 'happy ever after? Like Cinderella, The Little Mermaid and Snow White? But she knows in reality fairytales and 'happy ever after' don't exist. Or do they?
1. Information Page

**Story:** Once Upon These Days

**Author:** Leigha Ryan 

**Date: **Friday,June 23rd, 2006

**Rating:** T…No lemon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own some of the characters, CLAMP does. But I do own most of the characters and the story plot.

**Notes:** Sakura will be known as Sakura Vreeland and Syaoran will be known as Evan Bennett.

**Story Summary:** Sakura(21) and Evan(23) were roomates (unfortunately) in Boston, Massachusetts, United States. They both attended Harvard University; one of the most expensive and hardest-to-get-into Universities. Sakura had gotten in on a full scholarship because her family could not afford the $100,000 a year cost which Evan's family could afford. They really do not like each other. Well Evan secretly cares for her but LOVES pissing her off and Sakura just plain HATES him. They live in an apartment together. Sakura won't move because she can't afford to go anywhere else and Evan doesn't move because he doesn't want to. (His parents are making him pay his own food and rent and stuff because they want him to start being independent before he takes over his father's multi-million dollar business when he's done Harvard…but they're paying for his schooling.)

**Sakura's Bio:** Sakura had originally come from St.Thomas, Ontario, Canada…a small town. (Rachel McAdams comes from there!) Her family wasn't poor, but wasn't rich, just…average. She grew up without a mother (Margaret or 'Maggie' Ryan Vreeland) (died when Sakura was 5) and her father (Samuel Vreeland) worked full time as a professor at a College in London, Ontario…not far from St.Thomas. She grew up with three other siblings; an older sister named Lacey (28) who was married to Joe (30) and who had one daughter, Madison (2) and one son, Jake (5). Sakura had an older brother named David(25) who was married to Chelsea (24) and who had one daughter, Sara (3). Sakura also had a little brother named René (18) who had a girlfriend named Alena (17). Sakura had always dreamed of getting into Harvard; and she did. She studies in Language and Literacy at Harvard Graduate School of Education. Her best friend was Leigha Davidson (21)who also goes to Harvard. She goes to Harvard Graduate School of Design. She wants to be a fashion designer.

Physical Description: She is 5 "8" and very slim, very fit. She has slightly wavy reddish brown hair that goes to her midback, and very green eyes. Like emeralds.

**Evan's Bio: **Evan was originally from Los Angeles, California, U.S. but was expected to go the best school in the U.S.: Harvard. He studies business in Harvard Business School. His family was very wealthy. His parents had millions. His dad, James Bennett, owned a bunch of different companies. (kind of like Donald Trump) His mother, Elizabeth O'Connor Bennett supported her husband and (with the help from the maids) was a stay-at-home mom. Evan grew up with two older fraternal twin sisters; Bridget (Bee) and Kathryn (Kat) Bennett(29). Bridget was married to Kyle (31) and had 3 children; Kacey (8), Nathan (6), and Jenna (1). Kathryn was married to Nicholas (35) and they had 2 children: identical twin boys; Russell and Rory(7). Oh ya, Evan is a player. Often has one night stands. His best friend is Matt O'Hara. Matt goes to Harvard Law School.

Physical Description: He is 6 "3", very fit (6 pack!). He has dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. (sorry I didn't keep his 'famous' amber eyes! It's just I want him to a bit different…He looks exactly the same just more muscular and with blue eyes. If you don't like that idea than just imagine him the way you want to.) He has very tanned skin. In other words, he is VERY HOT! Lol.

* * *

Ok everyone...this will be the story...I will put up the first chapter soon but first I wanna see how many people are interested in reading this story. Tell me what you think please! 

Leigha Ryan xoxox

aka MyFallingStarz


	2. Chapter 1: My HalfAssed Fairytale

** Chapter 1: My Half-Assed Fairytale**

**  
**

**Sakura Vreeland P.O.V. May 10th 2006**

I have a few things in common with some fairytale characters. For example: a) Cinderella, Snow White and Ariel all grew up without mothers, like me. b)We've all had tradgedies happen to us. (losing my mom to cancer). c)We all have a prince whom we are deeply in love with…ok…so what if Noah isn't a prince…he's still my prince. (I just wish he didn't live all the way back home in St. Thom's. ) One thing we don't have and never will have in common however…is having a very ANNOYING guy in the room next to their's snoring extremely loud just to piss them off and make sure that they are sleep deprived for their exams tomorrow!

I looked at the clock on my night table. 2:33 am. Ugh! I covered my ears with my pillow…but it was all in vain. I could still hear him! I had put up with this long enough! I got up still holding my pink pillow and went straight to where the snoring tyrant was. I opened his door and shouted at the top of my lungs "Shut up!" I was pissed…this wasn't the first time he'd done this. He didn't answer me…what a bitch! He even had a small smirk on his face! Ugh!

I walked over to his bed and jumped on him to hold him down and then put my pillow over his head to smother him. After a little while, he couldn't hold his breath any longer. Using his strength he pushed me off him and onto the floor and started panting… "Are you… trying to… kill me?" Yes, in fact I was. God my ass hurts. "Well, you wouldn't stop snoring! Unlike you, I have exams tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep!"

"Well it's not like I can control it!"

"Ya right! I saw that smirk on your face and I know you don't snore like that!"

"It still doesn't give you a good reason to kill me!"

"Trust me! I have more than one good reason to kill you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well,you know what your problem is Sakura?"

"What?"

"I'm too good-looking." and then he stuck his tongue out at me.

I glared at him full force and said "You wish!" and then threw my pillow at him.

I walked out and slammed the door shut. I went to my room and jumped on to my bed and tried to get some much needed sleep. I have been pulling off way too many all-nighters lately. Then I noticed something was missing. My pillow was in his room! God damn it! I can be so stupid! I got back up very pissed and marched to his room. I opened his door and saw him looking at me with a very huge smirk on his face. "Back so soon I see. You just can't resist staying away from me."

"Oh trust me, there are many things I can't do, but that I CAN do!

I forgot my pillow here and I came back for it."

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say…"

I walked up to his bed and just as I was about to grab my pillow, he took it. He was smirking again…what a surprise. "Give me back my pillow!"

"Why?" Oh my God…I hate that bitch!

"Because I am tired and I need that pillow to sleep!"

"Well then come and get it!" Ugh! Holy Shit! I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!

I jumped onto his bed and tried to tackle him. Being one of the best male athletes in the University he was able to dodge me no problem. So then what happened? I went flying right into the wall face first. Holy friggin' shit that hurt! I put my hand to my forehead which was where most of the pain was concentrated. I felt a huge bump. Oh great!

"Holy crap Sakura! I think you have just grown another head!" He was laughing his ass off. Great.

I grabbed my pillow from him and said "Ha-ha" and left him laughing his ass off on the hardwood floor.

I walked into my room and slammed the door shut. I turned on the light and looked into the mirror. OH MY GOD! The biggest bump I had ever seen was planted on my forehead. It was purple, blue, yellow…let's just say it was very colourful. It was very swollen and was throbbing like crazy…my head has never hurt this much before. I went into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and placed it on my forehead. Then I went to the bathroom and grabbed the Tylenol bottle from the cabinet and gulped down two pills with a glass of water. I went back to my room and sank under the duvet covers. Finally I can sleep in peace. Well, sort of. I can still hear him laughing.

**Evan Bennett P.O.V. May 10th-11th **

Holy crap I think I literally pissed myself laughing. I haven't laughed like that in the longest time! I think it took me a whole 10 minutes of laughing before I finally stopped. She never failed to make me laugh. Well, I guess I may as well let her get some rest…after all two heads need more rest than one. Come to think of it, I'm pretty damn tired too…time to get some shut-eye.

It was very peaceful when I woke the next morning. The light was streaming through the windows,the open window let in the gentlest breeze, the birds were chirping, early morning traffic sounded from outside… "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Sakura screaming…yup, nothing's changed.

Sakura banged open the door and glared at me with so much force that it almost hurt. "Look at what you did to me!" She screeched.

I looked at her forehead and a very gruesome sight met my eyes. Her second head which I had taken the liberty to name Henrietta, (I named it that because she once told me that was one of her least favourite names) did not lessen in size and was even more purple and blue than last night. Henrietta was really ugly…

"I have to go to class with this ugly thing on my head in front of everyone! I hate you! It's all your fault!" Jeez…she is very grumpy.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong foot this morning."

"All thanks to you!"

"You're welcome."

"Ugh!"

With that she left my room. I fell back on my bed. Ahhh…I'm so glad I'm finished exams. I have all summer off. Now it's time for girl hunting. Matt finished his exams yesterday so I don't know if he'll be up to coming with me…he might be too tired. Guess I'll call him up.

I got up and walked over to my desk and grabbed my silver cellphone on top. I flipped it open and dialed Matt's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt, it's Evan."

"Hey man…haven't seen you in a while. But now that exams are over we can hang out all summer."

"Yup. Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go chick hunting around town today."

"That sounds tempting but I'm so tired after exams that I don't have the physical ability to bang anyone right now. I never thought I'd say that."

"Ok well, I guess I'll go on my own. Bye."

"Bye man."

Time to get cleaned up. I walked out of my room and opened the bathroom door only to find the back of a very naked Sakura already in the shower. Hey, it's not my fault she's too stupid to remember to lock the door.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" she screamed as she immediately grabbed a towel to cover herself. "Get out you sick pervert!"

"Hey it's not my fault that you didn't lock the door! And who would blame a guy for staring at that hot bod of yours?"

"I can't believe you! Get out NOW!"

"Alright! I'll leave…but hurry up gorgeous! Oh and don't forget to wash Henrietta!"

"Is that what you called my wound?"

"Yup."

"ARGH!"

And with that she slammed the door in my face. What else is new?

**Sakura Vreeland P.O.V. May 11th **

Once I unlocked my apartment door and let myself in, I slumped down onto the couch. It was already 9:00pm. Ugh…exams are so tiring. Especially since _someone_ kept me up half the night! I still can't believe what he did to me this morning! He named the bump on my head 'Henrietta'! What kind of loser does that…oh right Evan Bennett! Speaking of my wound, I got quite a few stares today. In the train on my way to the University, every head was turned my way for awhile. I just wanted to die right there and then…to kill myself and end my misery. Fortunately, Leigha (who was completing her last day of exams) convinced (or so she thought) me that people were staring at my beauty, not the big lump on my head. Yeah, nice try Leigha. It still made me feel a bit better.

Then I heard giggles coming from Evan's room. A woman's giggles! Oh great Evan brought home one of his one-night-stands again! How many times have I told him to go do that elsewhere?

I got up and once again marched to his room. I slammed open the door and glared directly at the couple making out half naked on Evan's bed. He brought home a blonde one…poor unknowing victim. "Get out!" I screamed.

The couple was startled. Evan looked up at me and said "Someone is jealous huh Sakura?"

"I am not jealous I just don't want you to do that with her in my apartment!"

"You're forgetting it's my apartment too. I pay half the rent, remember?" Ok, so I admit it, I was stumped. But then the blonde girl spoke "I'm sorry to have bothered you. Evan, maybe I should leave." Then she got up, put her pastel pink top back on, grabbed her prada bag and her shoes and walked out. Well, that was generous.

"Thanks for ruining my night." He looked a bit pissed.

"You're welcome." I smirked at him. The tables have finally turned. Hah! Take that Evan Bennett! And then I walked out, proud as ever.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Review plz! 

Thanks so much for your review dbzgtfan2004! It's very much appreciated!

xoxo Leigha Ryan aka MyFallingStarz


End file.
